


Letters

by tsukinotsurugi (forgetfulAmoeba)



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, angst inducing, canonverse, covering events from the basement to the end of the anime, plus inference to an event outside of canon material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/tsukinotsurugi
Summary: Levi writes some short notes to an Erwin who's not here anymore.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> If I mistook how events actually went in canon please forgive me.

Erwin,

We got into the basement. It was, everything you thought, I think. That Grisha came from beyond the walls. He had a family before this. The "photograph" was, really amazing. Better than any portrait. I'm sorry you didn't get to see it for yourself. I don't really know what all this means, but I'm sure you'd know what to make of it.

I, you're in a house in Shiganshina. I'll come back for you.

·~·~·~·

Erwin,

We had the council meeting with Historia. She decided to let the truth out. The people are in an uproar. Whether it's a victory or a mess I don't know, but I think we came out of it well. Lots to prepare for, at any rate.

Eren's been acting a bit strange, I reckon he needs a bit of time to take it all in, he's probably going through... some changes, as well, I imagine he's having trouble coping with the whole lot. Hopefully it'll all sort itself out.

·~·~·~·

Erwin,

We had the ceremony today. Medals for the living.  
You deserved the biggest medal of all.

I wonder whether all you felt at the end was only fear as well. I am so sorry.

·~·~·~·

Erwin,

We saw the sea today. It was amazing. The kids loved it, Hange too. The sand though, that's a pain in the arse, even worse than dirt, just fucking gets into everything. But, the salty wind, it felt nice. I'm not so sure about all the shit that Hange is picking up though.

Well, it would've been all nice if Eren hadn't been muttering things about "enemies across the sea", but, I wish, you'd probably have known how to work with that, wouldn't you? I, really missed hearing what you would have said then.

But, I think you would have enjoyed the view.

·~·~·~·

Erwin,

Well, you're home. We had a memorial ceremony for you, just a quiet affair. But it was good.  
You always were the bravest.  
I'm glad you're back. Rest well.


End file.
